


Получилось (как всегда)

by Torry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Дамблдор облажался с ритуалом, и теперь подросткам предстоит найти способ одолеть Волдеморта. Проблема в том, что один из этих подростков ― сам Дамблдор.
Kudos: 7





	Получилось (как всегда)

― Нам всем крышка, ― обреченно сказал Гарри, глядя на нескладного рыжего подростка, к которому его привел Фоукс.

Пол ритуального зала был расчерчен незнакомыми Гарри рунами, которые слабо люминесцировали мертвенно-голубым светом, придавая его лицу неестественный оттенок.

― Я тебя не знаю, ― сказал подросток, увидев Гарри. ― Как тебя зовут?  
― Гарри Поттер, ― ответил Гарри, уже понимая, что он услышит в ответ одну из самых ужасных фраз, которые ему только доводилось слышать за свою недолгую, но весьма насыщенную жизнь.  
― Приятно познакомиться, Гарри, меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор.  
― Мерлинова срань, ― тихо произнес Гарри. Других слов у него не было.  
― Все в порядке? Судя по твоей реакции, что-то не так? Гарри?

Гарри беспомощно закрыл глаза.

― Все не так, ― наконец смог выдавить из себя он.  
― Гм, ― мини-Дамблдор нахмурился и пристально взглянул на него. Гарри резко стало неуютно от цепкого взгляда голубых глаз. ― Ты определенно знаешь мое имя, но я знаю в лицо всех гриффиндорцев... Я переместился во времени? Здесь проводили некий... ритуал, но что-то пошло не так и меня переместило из моего времени?  
― Что бы ты не думал, все намного хуже, ― честно сказал Гарри.  
― Какой сейчас год?  
― Девяносто шестой.  
― Значит, это не путешествие во времени.  
― Тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестой.

Мини-Дамблдор замер и недоверчиво рассмеялся:  
― Ну, разумеется.  
― Я серьезно, ― Гарри сглотнул. Масштабы катастрофы только начали вырисовываться перед его мысленным взором, а он уже был близок к панике. ― Ты Альбус Дамблдор, тебе, ну, много лет, и ты директор Хогвартса.  
― Красивая легенда, ― улыбнулся мини-Дамблдор. ― Но я почему-то начинаю подозревать, что это розыгрыш, который пошел не по плану. Хотя как Аберфорт с Элфиасом смогли...  
― Смотри! ― Гарри шагнул вперед и протянул мини-Дамблдору первый попавшийся учебник, выуженный из сумки. ― Смотри, вот здесь год издания: тысяча девятьсот девяностый!

Наткнувшись на недоверчивый взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, Гарри враз осознал, каким должно быть глупым доказательством кажется Дамблдору (пусть и подростку) книга с датой, которую легко подделать.

― Ладно... Надо что-то придумать. ― Гарри засуетился в поисках предмета, который мог бы сойти за доказательство. На него откуда-то снизошло ясное, как день, откровение, что мини-Дамблдора ни в коем случае нельзя просто так отпускать гулять по Хогвартсу (и тем более за его пределы). Если Волдеморт прознает, что теперь сразу двое его главных противников ― подростки, он окончательно потеряет всякий страх.   
(Конечно, оставалась надежда, что после таких новостей Волдеморт начнет ржать, как припадочный, и помрет со смеху, но Гарри не верил в такую удачу).   
И тут он нашарил Карту мародеров.  
― Вот! ― Гарри вытащил из сумки Карту и постучал по ней палочкой, говоря нужные слова. Под любопытным взглядом мини-Дамблдора на пергаменте проступили чернильные линии классов, коридоров и этажей. ― Это карта Хогвартса, и она показывает всех обитателей замка в реальном време...

Гарри не успел договорить, как мини-Дамблдор выхватил Карту из его рук и начал пристально изучать.

― Ее мой отец с друзьями заколдовали, ― невпопад сказал Гарри, но ответа не дождался. Мини-Дамблдор долго вертел Карту в руках, выписывал над ней пассы палочкой, но без видимого эффекта. Гарри уже успел заскучать, когда его наконец окликнули.  
― Это невероятный уровень волшебства, которому просто не учат в моем времени. Расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь, Гарри Поттер.

***

К концу своего рассказа Гарри слегка охрип, а Альбус (Гарри смирился, что вся эта заварушка затянется надолго и придется привыкать называть помолодевшего директора по имени) только изредка задавал вопросы и с каждым ответом все больше бледнел.

― И теперь нам нужно найти способ остановить Волдеморта, ― закончил Гарри.  
― А министр? ― слабым голосом уточнил Альбус.

― Я же говорю, Фадж бесполезен и труслив, ― покачал головой Гарри. ― К тому же ты с ним не разговариваешь с тех пор, как он отдал место директора Амбридж, и объявил тебя вне закона... Ну, не совсем тебя, но... Совершеннолетнего тебя. Э… Столетнего?

Альбус поморщился в ответ на его косноязычие.

― Ты сказал, что она не смогла официально занять мою должность?  
― Да куда там ей, нужна же особая процедура, одобрение преподавательского состава и еще куча всего.  
― Вот как, ― Альбус склонил голову на бок и задумался. ― Как думаешь, тогда я все еще могу быть директором?...  
― Что? Это возможно?  
― Почему бы и нет? К тому же это здорово облегчит нам задачу.  
― Победы на Волдемортом?  
― В первую очередь нам нужен Хогвартс.

Гарри задумался. В словах Альбуса был свой резон, но как... И тут его осенило.

― Портреты! В кабинете директора. Взрослый ты рассказывал, что они кто-то вроде наставников для новоиспеченных директоров. У Амбридж все равно нет доступа в твой кабинет, но я знаю пароль! Мы проберемся туда и спросим, ― Гарри так обрадовался своей идее, что без раздумий развернулся в сторону выхода, собираясь без промедления начать воплощать свой план.  
― Не так быстро. Как мы попадем туда незамеченными?  
― С помощью Карты.

Альбус нахмурился, пытаясь выискать недостатки плана. Гарри закатил глаза: по его мнению, план был идеален.

― Могу сбегать в башню Гриффиндора за мантией-невидимкой, но ты наверняка и так умеешь становиться невидимым.  
― Да, умею. Тогда нам нужно поспешить, пока тебя не хватились.  
― Ага.

Альбус достал из кармана палочку, машинально подогнал мантию по размеру, а затем неверяще уставился на палочку.

― Что-то не так с палочкой? ― с опаской спросил Гарри.  
― Дай угадаю, ― медленно с расстановкой начал Альбус, ― твоя мантия служила долгие поколения твоей семье и все еще в превосходном состоянии?  
― Откуда ты знаешь?  
― Просто догадка. И если она верна, то у нас будет, чем удивить этого Волдеморта. Странное прозвище, он любит французский?  
― Нет, но могу спросить, когда встречусь с ним в следующий раз, ― рассмеялся Гарри. 

Пока Альбус накладывал чары невидимости, Гарри развернул Карту так, чтобы она показала выход из подземелий. Поблизости никого не было: путь был свободен.

Гарри направился к выходу из залы, две точки на Карте сместились в такт. Они выбрались из потайной ниши, которая скрывала за собой ритуальную залу и вышли в коридор освещенный куда более приветливым мерцанием никогда не затухающих факелов. Коридоры были безлюдны ― все ушли на ужин. Какая-то маленькая и очень незначительная часть сознания Гарри голосом Гермионы пыталась убедить его пойти к Макгонагалл или другому взрослому ответственному человеку, а не испытывать судьбу. Гарри, будучи Гарри, давно научился игнорировать этот голосок, постоянно путая здравый смысл и трусость. 

Поэтому, когда они очутились у каменной горгульи, Гарри без капли сомнения сделал шаг вперед.

И сказал пароль.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну да, в ночи мне пришла идея деэйджнуть Дамблдора, потому что в каноне он поступил как мудила, вовремя померев и взвалив всю ответственность по устранению Волдеморта на школьников. Теперь пусть сам отдувается XD


End file.
